User talk:Dan9122
Welcome to Logopedia! Welcome to Logopedia! Thanks for your edit to Google Webmaster Tools! We hope you enjoy editing here. At Logopedia, our main goal is to provide viewers with as many logos of as many companies as possible, from all over the world. We even provide former versions of logos. We are continuing to add more and more logos to articles. You can help too, by uploading new logos and creating new articles! At Logopedia, we try to make our articles and pictures are as clean as possible. To continue to do this, we have created a set of policies that we ask every user to abide by. If you cannot follow these policies, your account may be blocked/banned. Please listen to these policies so Logopedia can stay clean. So we can learn more about you, we recommend you create your ' '. Here you can place information about you, and whatever you want that is appropriate. If you need any further help, feel free to contact an administrator, who will be glad to help you! AxG (talk) 09:05, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Nickelodeon Dan9122, did you even dare try to revert the version that I undid for Minxbunnymayotte to the last version by her on Nickelodeon just to revert the vandalism? --Robertnvabeach (talk) 17:40, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Re: ITV2 Any others I've missed? I've uploaded all the colour variations from the idents. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 20:09, August 12, 2015 (UTC) :@AxG: Wait, you just missed the lime (limegreen) version of the 2015 ITV2 logo. Dan9122 (talk) 16:48, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Edit regarding my userpage In the future, please don't edit my userpage for a reason as silly as you did. I understand why you did it, but (correct me if I'm wrong here) I'm pretty sure the center images only rule does not apply to userpages.UndeadNinjaTV (talk) 15:34, February 29, 2016 (UTC) Re: File:National_Nine_Network.png The file will not be undeleted, as the file did not exactly match the version the page already had. You have yet provided a valid reason for the image to be included on the page. The original 1960s image is not in Arial, a font created in the 1980s. I asked you to provide a reason as to why the you wanted the image undeleting and used on the page to which you didn't, to which I gave you the reasons as to why I'd not undelete it. In the end you through a tantrum towards me. So I have choice but to block you. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 15:14, March 8, 2016 (UTC) Microsoft FreeCell Stop with the edit warring, it was unveiled in 2006 and done. Also edit warring may get you blocked, so enough. [[User:Lumogo|'L'''um''o''g''o]] | Talk to me, and i answer . 21:37, April 12, 2016 (UTC) :No. Microsoft FreeCell is included with Windows 95/98. Done. Dan9122 (talk) 12:56, April 13, 2016 (UTC) :: But the logo is from 2006's version, which is still used today, you twat. [[User:Lumogo|'L'''um''o''g''o]] | Talk to me, and i answer . 19:41, April 13, 2016 (UTC) Re: About RTP2 Yes, it didn't. I watched RTP2 some days ago, and the logo didn't change [[User:Lumogo|'L'''um''o''g''o]] | Talk to me, and i answer . 12:20, April 22, 2016 (UTC) Hello Is there any reason to remove the sentence removing the stylised 'V' in-use since 2007 off the Sky Living new logo's information in the Recent logos/April 2016 page? [[User:Lumogo|'L'''um''o''g''o]] | Talk to me, and i answer . 16:53, April 22, 2016 (UTC) Poor Dan Oregon... Now That He is Blocked 3 Months... The Blocker is Snelfu... We Will Miss You... Undhee (talk) 02:00, May 13, 2016 (UTC) :2 Months to Go? Undhee (talk) 10:03, June 21, 2016 (UTC)